Gelmir Arnatuilë
by Vanyali
Summary: SpaderBobby set after magorran crashes


Set after they get back from finding out Spader's dad was dead. Bobby/Spader. My first lemon so go easy on me P

Disclaimer: I do not own Pendragon… if I did then Spader and Bobby would have been together loooong ago .

Bobby walked into Spader's apartment after not receiving an answer to his knocking. He walked through the kitchen and into the living room where Spader was laying on the floor. He knew how badly Spader felt, well partly since his parents hadn't been killed. He wanted to do all he could to help Spader overcome his grief. You see, Bobby Pendragon is in love. And he loves Spader. He realized this when he took Spader to see Loor. When Spader had commented on how beautiful Loor was, Bobby felt a jab of pain in hi heart.

Later that night when Spader had declared he would go after Saint Dane even if it killed him, Bobby wanted desperately to change his mind. He didn't want to lose Spader; not when he'd already lost so much. That was when he realized how strongly he felt about Spader. And now, seeing him in the state he's in, was killing Bobby. He walked to Spader and sat on the couch.

"Spader?"

Spader shifted his eyes from the ceiling to look at Bobby. "Pendragon…" A concerned look crossed Spader's face and he sat up. "What's wrong, Pendragon?"

It amazed Bobby how, even when Spader was depressed, he still worried about Bobby. "Nothing Spader. I'm alright. But what about you?" Bobby forced a small smile as he said this.

Spader sighed and said, "I can't believe he's gone. It… just doesn't seem real… I guess." He looked down at the floor, and Bobby had the sudden urge to hug him. He went with his instincts and wrapped his arms around Spader.

"I know you'll be ok. You'll make it Spader." Bobby whispered into Spader's ear and he felt him shiver at his touch.

"Pendragon…" Spader looked up into Bobby's eyes from his position on the floor. He reached up to grab Bobby's shoulders and pulled him down into a tender kiss. When they pulled apart Spader's eyes were wide and he desperately searched for a way to explain himself. He opened his mouth to apologize, but felt Bobby press his finger to his lips.

Bobby smiled softly and mumbled a quiet "shh" as he leaned in for another kiss. This one started out like the last, but it was no longer enough. Spader pushed up to deepen the kiss as Bobby leaned farther over. Spader ran his tongue over Bobby's lip before he pushed in to explore his mouth. Bobby moaned as he felt Spader slide his tongue along the roof of his mouth before tangling it with Bobby's. They fought for dominance and Spader won. Bobby began sucking on Spader's tongue as his hands wandered. First over Spader's chest. He brushed over a nipple and Spader gasped. He reached down and pulled Spader's shirt over his head. His knees hit the floor as he straddles Spader and they resumed their passionate kisses.

Now Spader turned the tables on Bobby as he caressed the bulge pressing into his stomach. Bobby gasped and Spader took the opportunity to flip them over and relieve Bobby of his shirt. Spader bent down and started kissing, sucking, and nipping Bobby's neck. When he was satisfied with the mark he left, he continued down Bobby's chest and licked a nipple before he took it into his mouth to suck and nip, then licked all over again.

Bobby was blown away by all the sensations Spader was causing, and was in the process of pulling him up for another kiss when they heard the knock at the door. They froze as they remembered where they were and that Uncle Press was supposed to come tell them what he learned about the deaths on Magoran.

They scrambled to get their clothes fixed and calm their breathing. Just as Press walked through the door, they flopped on the couch with the forgotten bottles of sniggers in hand. Press came into the living room and stopped a grim look on his face. He told them of the poisoning and that Saint Dane was most likely behind it. Then they decided, much to Spader's and Bobby's delight, that Bobby would stay with Spader that night since Press had things to do anyway. When Press left Bobby turned to Spader, only to see a dark look on his face.

Bobby reached over and cupped Spader's cheek, but when Spader still refused to look at him, Bobby got on the floor between Spader's legs and still cupping his face only in both hands this time, he made Spader look at him. Bobby leaned up and kissed Spader deeply, hoping he could help his friend feel better. It worked. Spader quickly buried his hands in Bobby's hair and pulled him up into his lap. He quickly removed his and Bobby's shirts, before latching onto Bobby's neck yet again.

Bobby groaned as Spader placed open-mouthed kisses on his neck while his hands tugged at Bobby's nipples. Bobby's pants were quickly becoming too tight for him and he began to grind his hips into Spader's hoping to relieve some of the tension. Spader grabbed Bobby's hips and started grinding back. They moaned as their arousals brushed through the fabric still separating them.

Bobby started fumbling with Spader's pants and Spader got up to finish removing them, along with Bobby's. Bobby was entranced with Spader's beauty. He had the body of a god. Strong, but in a lean, wiry way. Spader, suddenly shy under Bobby's intense scrutiny, blushed and began to fidget. Bobby reached out, pulled Spader to him, and fell back on the couch. Spader straddled Bobby, and leaned over to suck on his neck while his hands tweaked his nipples. Bobby gasped and arched into Spader's touch.

He continued kissing down Bobby's throat, down his chest, and ran his tongue around Bobby's bellybutton before darting his tongue in a few times. Lower and lower he went, until he was blowing his hot breath onto Bobby's erection. Bobby thrust his hips reflexively, trying to get Spader to devour him. Spade got the hint and engulfed him until he was hitting the back of his throat. Spader began sucking, licking, and sometimes even nipping at the swollen organ in his mouth. Bobby's moans grew louder and louder before he spasmed and released his seed into Spader's awaiting mouth; Spader swallowing it all.

"Spader… I need you… now!" Bobby gasped for breath as he came down from the heaven Spader had given him. Spader nodded and sat up, running his hands through Bobby's hair as he desperately searched for something to be used as lube. He spotted a bottle of lotion on the desk and quickly spread some over 3 of his fingers. He kissed Bobby deeply as he searched blindly for Bobby's entrance. He slowly pushed the first finger in an, though Bobby thought it uncomfortable, he forced himself to relax. Spader felt him relax and added another finger, gently scissoring them as he pumped them in and out. At the added finger, Bobby whimpered in pain but it soon turned into a drawn out groan as Spader hit that bundle of nerves deep inside him. Spader added the 3rd and final finger and Bobby began pushing back against his hand.

Spader, believing Bobby to be ready, pulled out his fingers, coated his cock with the lube, and pushed in slowly until he was completely sheathed inside Bobby. Spader pulled out slowly and pushed back in just as slowly, or he tried to, but Bobby had other ideas. Feeling that Spader was going way too slow, he impaled himself as he gripped Spader's hips and pilled him in faster.

"Spader… faster… harder!" Bobby groaned as Spader complied and thrust as hard and fast as he could. Sooner than he wished, Bobby tightened around him and he struggle with all his will to wait and as soon as Bobby's walls loosened their hold on him he pulled out and had Bobby bend over the coffee table as he thrust in again from behind.

"Ahh… Spader… fuck me harder, baby!"

"Fuck… uhhnn… Bobby…" with a final thrust they climaxed and collapsed on to the floor, gasping, trying to catch their breaths.

Bobby pillowed his head on Spader's chest and just before he fell asleep mumbled an "I love you."

"Hobey mate… I love you too" he whispered, and pressed a kiss o Boby's head as they fell asleep together.

END 

Well… lemme know whatya think cuz I'm thinking about doing more only for the third book… heh tho I may change the books after that to include Spader in more of my fics… well anyways… should I make more?


End file.
